1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to phase stable, liquid nonaqueous detergents, which contains a stable, solubilized imidoperacid.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There is a need for liquid detergents containing stable oxidants therein. While some aqueous liquid detergents can include oxidants, because their formulations principally consist of water, the amount of active actually delivered is relatively low (See, e.g., Franks, U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,236, published European Patent Applications EP 294,904 and EP 293,040). Moreover, because of the water, there are always concerns with oxidant stability, due to solution decomposition, hydrolysis, or the like, and, if enzymes are present, with enzyme stability as well.
To enhance the bleaching action of liquid hydrogen peroxide, Mitchell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,290, and Farr et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,469, suggest the use of various peracid precursors, including maleimide-substituted acyloxy esters, for inclusion in such liquid hydrogen peroxide bleach compositions, which precursors would be insoluble at neutral or acidic pH, but soluble in alkaline pH.
Nonaqueous liquid detergents present interesting possibilities for the inclusion of oxidants.
Hancock et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,812, discloses a liquid, nonaqueous detergent comprising a dispersion of solids in a liquid nonionic surfactant having a pour point of less than 10.degree. C., in which the solids comprise builders and an oxygen bleach, and there is allegedly no dispersant for the solids. However, Hancock apparently does require a dispersant which is either a finely divided silica (Aerosil), a polyethylene glycol, or both (Cf. Examples 1, 2 and 5 of Hancock).
Peterson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,537, discloses stable, liquid nonaqueous detergents comprising a solids portion stably suspended in a liquids portion which is mostly nonionic surfactant, by means of sulfonated, lower alkylated condensed ring aryl stabilizers. The formulation can include various oxidants.
However, none of the art discloses, teaches or suggests that imidoperacids can be solubilized in a liquid phase comprising nonionic surfactants to result in a liquid oxidant detergent which unexpectedly has both excellent oxidant and phase stability.
Furthermore, none of the art teaches, discloses or suggests that such liquid oxidant detergents containing solubilized imidoperacids can include enzymes without enzyme stabilizers, yet retain excellent enzyme activity.